


Timeless.

by MissHellstrom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Burning, F/M, Monologue, Pydia, Watching, banshee - Freeform, peter thoughts, power
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHellstrom/pseuds/MissHellstrom
Summary: Una parentesi malinconica in quello che inizialmente doveva essere un momento semi / demi - romantico tra Peter e Lydia, trasformatosi in una profonda e dolorosa digressione.





	Timeless.

La primavera era gentilmente irrotta mitigando la stagione fredda, avvolgendola in un tiepido e forse troppo insistente abbraccio, pronta a scacciare l'inverno giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora. Il susseguirsi delle stagioni pareva un circolo inevitabile, dalla neve che attecchiva al suolo sino al primo raggio di sole che, imperurbabile, scioglieva anche il più gelido degli animi.  
Certe cose non cambiavano mai.  
Lui, non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
La osservava da lontano, ma non come si fa con qualcosa di delicato, qualcosa che si teme di rompere; perché infondo lui l'aveva già rotta, l'aveva già infranta. E per quanto il suo capriccioso ego domandasse il contrario, non poteva attribuirsi il merito della vera e propria / rinascita / che Lydia Martin aveva sperimentato. Chissà se qualcuno se n'era accorto, qualcuno oltre lui, si intende. Peter Hale aveva una visione tanto distorta e spaventosa delle cose, ma ciò non significava che non le vedesse, anzi, vedeva molto più di quanto gli altri riuscississero a percepire, figuriamoci a capire. Aveva letto attraverso le righe, persino quando stava sperimentando sulla propria pelle - e nella propria mente - la follia più pura e cieca, paradossalmente aveva visto la grandezza, in una forma così bella e pura da sembrargli impossibile, improbabile. E non si era limitato a sfiorarla, volendo fare sua quella grandezza, volendo stringerla aveva finito per schiacciarla ━ senza neanche disturbarsi a chiedere il permesso. Il suo fiore selvatico, la sua rarità. Non riusciva a stupirsi né a rammaricarsi del senso di possessività che talvolta quella creatura gli scatenava.  
Lei è cambiata tanto, altroché se è cambiata. Lui invece è sempre lo stesso.  
È sporco dentro, divorato dai suoi stessi pensieri, dalle sue stesse azioni.  
Ed ecco perché tutto quello che può fare è osservarla, consapevole dell'ulteriore violazione che sta compiendo, incapace però di privarsi di quell'ultima indicibile soddisfazione. Può / solo / osservarla, da un punto troppo lontano anche solo per essere preso in considerazione, non perché tema che altri lo scoprano - si era già stabilito, dopotutto, che lui fosse lurido sino al midollo - ma perché ricorda ancora, con una lucidità strabiliante, lo sguardo che lei gli ha rivolto in occasione del loro ultimo formale incontro.  
Chissà che avrà pensato, dolce / piccola / Lydia, il suo anomalo aguzzino proprio dinanzi a quei languidi occhi.  
Ah, chissà.  
Lui appariva compiaciuto, non che fosse mai davvero una novità. Persino dinanzi al disgusto o allo sconcerto altrui - anche se questi provenivano proprio da lei -, Peter riusciva comunque ad apparire l'autore della migliore delle beffe. Un umorismo crudele che solo lui riusciva a comprendere, probabilmente. Tremava dentro e fuori, Lydia, ma solo per un attimo ━ solo all'inizio. Se guardi abbastanza a lungo il lupo cattivo, questo finisce per non farti più tanta paura. Finisci anche per provare una certa pena, magari.  
Chissà.  
Il lupo striste e solitario. Un essere che avrebbe voluto solamente essere compreso, ma che non lo aveva mai realmente chiesto. Un essere vuoto ━ un essere a metà; si era convinto che il potere avrebbe colmato buchi che la sua esistenza aveva da molto prima di perdere praticamente tutto, come se gli occhi rosso cremisi che bramava con tanto ardore riuscissero a lenire la sua anima da peccatore, o compensassero i passi sempre meno leciti che aveva compiuto per giungere sino a quel punto.

La osservava, senza reale malizia.  
La osservava fare le cose più semplici, in verità.  
Attraversare il vialetto di casa, talvolta uscire, talvolta rientrare.  
Sistemarsi nello specchietto dell'automobile, quella cascata di capelli, quel bronzo liquido.  
La osservava ridere senza provare alcunché.  
L'ha sentita piangere, ed urlare ━ altroché che l'ha sentita, eppure non si è scomposto, non si è mosso né avvicinato di un passo.  
Come ci si potrebbe aspettare il contrario, dopotutto? Peter è l'essere più prevedibile del mondo e non è certo da lui accorrere in aiuto della bella fanciulla dalla pelle di porcellana, anche se si tratta della stessa a cui ha rovinato la vita.  
In quest'ultima riflessione sarebbe quantomai doveroso un / quasi /, perché sebbene lui creda e giustifichi le proprie azioni affermando di averle aperto un mondo, e nonostante lei abbia inizialmente accolto quel dono con la devastazione nel cuore, c'è in effetti una cosa che Peter ha capito.

Lydia Martin si è mossa, è andata avanti.  
Non è più il delicato fiore in balia di un maligno vento.  
Si è mossa, è andata avanti. È / lui / ad essere fermo.

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicata già sul mio account efp ( motherxmadness ) & riproposta qui.


End file.
